


【豆腐丝】候鸟

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【豆腐丝】候鸟

了解罗伊斯的人都知道他特别怕冷，比赛结束后第一个套上厚厚的羽绒服的人一定是他，如果他是中途被替换下场的话，那么你一定能在替补席上看见一个用毯子把自己裹得严严实实的球。

布兰特加入球队不过四个月的时间，还处于和大家的磨合期，一天训练休息时，他掏出手机补之前多特蒙德的综艺。

感谢和他同名的好队友魏格尔的推荐，他点开一个视频，《罗伊斯60s快问快答》。

“你最喜欢的季节是什么？”

“冬天。”

“诶，Marco他不是最怕冷的吗？为什么还会喜欢冬天啊？”布兰特暂停了视频，戳了戳坐在旁边的达胡德。

达胡德耸耸肩挺无奈的解释道，“这并没有直接的因果关系啊。就好像你喜欢猫，但猫不喜欢你一样。”

“才没有！我和我家Nala相处得很好，我很招小动物喜欢的。”布兰特辩驳道。

他拔高的音调进入到了在更衣室另一头喝水的罗伊斯的耳朵里，他望向窗外，北威州冬天的天空总是灰暗阴沉的，却也徒增了一种朦胧的滤镜。

“因为冬天很温柔。”他在心里这样回答道。

回到家里的罗伊斯没有马上开灯，现在天黑得越来越早，开车到家时屋内已经很昏暗了，只需要轻轻按下开关，他的房子就会被淡黄的光照亮，他还会把空调打开，让暖风舒缓一下自己疲劳的身体，他还应该烧一壶开水，给自己泡一杯花果茶，打开冰箱看看还有什么食材给自己准备一份营养均衡的晚饭。饭后顺便把健身包里的衣服丢进洗衣机里洗净烘干，趁洗衣机工作的时候他还可以打开客厅的投影仪选一部可能已经看了好几遍却还是会忍不住反复重温的老电影。

就像过去的很多个夜晚一样。

但是今天，他没有。

他把自己扔进懒人沙发里，甚至都没来得及脱下厚重的大衣和马丁靴，他把脸藏在羊毛围巾的后面，呼出的热气浸得围巾有点潮湿。

慢慢的，他的意识开始模糊，他似乎是睡着了，他似乎看到了那个他已经很久很久都没有在梦里见过的人。

“想什么呢？”莱万推开更衣室的门呼噜了一把望着窗外失神的罗伊斯。大家都已经回家了，只剩下最后去浴室了的莱万和刚刚接受了采访的罗伊斯。

“冬天要到了。最讨厌冬天了。”罗伊斯回过头回答道，小脸皱巴巴的。

是啊，他最怕冷了，自然也最讨厌冬天。“冬天就要到了，所以你最近要穿暖和点，可千万别感冒。”

“还用你说，我已经穿上厚毛衣了。”

莱万无奈地笑笑，“那你到圣诞节时可怎么办。”

罗伊斯有点不服气，“圣诞节时就放假了啊，我就不用出门了啊，我要天天待在家里，裹紧毯子盖好棉被。”

莱万啧啧地感叹道，“行吧，宅男Marco。”

莱万也顺着罗伊斯的目光望向窗外，更衣室窗外的树上有一个鸟巢，前些日子偶尔还听得到一两声鸟鸣，但现在里面已经没有鸟了。“也不知道多特蒙德的灰雁有没有迁徙到了南方。”

“不知道诶。我小时候听说过，如果有候鸟没能顺利离开这里的话，那么那年冬天一定不会太冷。因为冬天不舍得真的冻死那可怜的候鸟。”罗伊斯顿了顿又继续说道，“现在想想这只是人们的一厢情愿，算了，今年冷一点也没关系，希望候鸟们都在南方顺利过冬了。”

“候鸟。”莱万细细地咀嚼着这两个字的味道。

莱万从来都知道，他不是候鸟，他不是罗伊斯的候鸟，他不会像那些灰雁一样在冬天来临之际飞到南方去过冬，他也不会在春暖花开时再翱翔一千多公里重新回到这里。

莱万对此心知肚明，有人说他是雇佣兵，甚至用更难听的字眼去描述他。他知道，但他不在乎。从他来到德国，来到多特蒙德时，他就知道自己一直以来在追寻的是什么。

他知道，但不代表他从未动摇过，不代表在之后的日子里不会情不自禁地做出假设，如果他一直留在多特蒙德会是什么样子的呢？

他想过这些，但也不意味着他后悔过。他从来没有后悔过，从来没有。

在俱乐部官宣他的转会新闻的前一天，他来到了罗伊斯的家里，他的额头抵着罗伊斯的，他们的鼻尖相抵着，正是稍微侧过头就能接吻的角度。

他问罗伊斯，“Marco，你希望我去拜仁吗？”

这是苍白无力的问话，莱万不知道自己在等待着什么样子的答案，如果Marco说不希望，自己也是要离开的，自己不会为了他留下的，这问句没有任何的意义，除了徒增苦痛。如果Marco说希望，不，他了解他，他不会这样说的。他不会真的希望自己离开，即便是盛怒或伤心之下的气话他也不会这样说。

罗伊斯的声音就那么轻轻地落在了他的耳边，“希望。”

莱万颓然地倒退了两步，他有点迷茫地看着罗伊斯，然后就被他送出了家门。莱万背抵着罗伊斯的家门，那一刻他真正感受到了北威州的严寒。对于他来说，这是一种失控，各种意义上的。

“今年的冬天不是很冷嘛。”穆勒从浴室出来一边走一边擦着头发。

“有吗？是你刚洗完热水澡的缘故吧？”莱万收拾着包头也没抬的迎合道。

“那冬天一定很辛苦吧。”格雷茨卡没头没脑地接了一句。

“什么？”莱万疑惑地看着他。

“在北威州一直有这样一种说法，如果有候鸟没能顺利飞到南方过冬，那么那年冬天一定会挺暖和，因为冬天怜惜候鸟，不忍心把它冻死。但是冬天为了候鸟，不忍刮风，不忍落雪，不忍冰封，冬天忍得多辛苦啊。”

“不是吧，你们北威州人民都这么浪漫的吗？”穆勒哈哈大笑道。

格雷茨卡有点不好意思地摸了摸头，“这个是我小时候听过的啦。”

莱万听了格雷茨卡的一番解释，内心翻涌起了很多复杂的情感，喃喃自语道，“是啊，这么说起来，冬天真的很辛苦。”

他不是他的那个会在春天回来的候鸟，他却是那个对一切即将到来的离别都心知肚明却还支持他，和他并肩作战，最后大方送上祝福的冬天。

他一定忍得很辛苦吧。

“阿嚏。”罗伊斯又打了一个喷嚏。

皮什切克不免有些担忧地看着他，“你是不是感冒了？一会训练结束后去队医那里看看吧。”

罗伊斯摸了摸被冻红的鼻头，笑着宽慰道，“昨晚有点着凉了，我一会去找队医拿点药。放心，小问题。”

皮什切克点点头，“冬天要到了，你注意身体，别像去年一样咱们更衣室一个接一个地病倒了。”

“知道了知道了。”罗伊斯笑着推了皮什切克一下。

训练休息时，大家三三两两地在更衣室里，皮什切克一反常态地一直看着手机。

施梅尔策好奇地凑了过去，“你在看房子？”

皮什切克并没有从手机上收回目光，“是啊，这个赛季结束以后我就准备退役了，我打算回波兰生活。”

话音刚落，他突然感到更衣室里的气氛有点凝重，一把勾过施梅尔策的肩，冲小朋友们笑着说道，“你们在我的告别仪式上可不许哭哦。”

德莱尼打趣道，“队副你自己不哭才是好样的。”

一旁的罗伊斯撇了撇嘴却什么也没说。

当天的训练结束后，等到罗伊斯从队医那里回到更衣室时，他本以为这个时间大家已经都回家了，却看到了皮什切克站在窗边，似乎是在等他。

皮什切克见他进来，张口刚想解释什么，罗伊斯赶紧打断了他，“得了吧，Lukasz，我知道你想说什么。你可别在这个时候跟我说什么煽情的告别字眼。”

皮什切克露出了被戳穿心思的鲨鱼笑，没有说话。

罗伊斯站在他身边，也望向窗外，窗外那棵树上的候鸟早已飞到南方去了，他有些无奈地扯出一个微笑，语气听不出喜悲，“你们波兰人都一个德行。都喜欢在这种季节里说出那种让人更加觉得寒冷的话。”

皮什切克知道他想到了谁，想为自己辩驳几句，也想为自己的波兰同胞解释几句。还没等他开口，罗伊斯幽幽地说道，“你听说过候鸟和冬天的故事吗？”

格雷茨卡当时并没有把故事说完。转过年来的那个冬天一定会很冷，因为候鸟会早早地离开北方，它知道冬天的艰难隐忍，它能为冬天做的只有尽早离开。

罗伊斯一直都知道莱万的梦想和野心，他知道他不会永远留在多特蒙德，他知道他想要的和莱万想要的不一样。所以他从来没有开口挽留过他，他能做的只有放他离开，祝他顺利幸福。他不希望他的冬天，因他而委屈自己，因他而痛苦。

莱万一直以为罗伊斯是那个包容着他的冬天，却不知在罗伊斯心里，他也是罗伊斯的温柔缱绻的冬天。

候鸟离开，终其一生再未归来，可是那个未曾冰封未曾落雪的温暖的冬天，它永远也不会忘记。

就像他之于他，也是一辈子也不会忘记的存在。

今年的冬天好冷啊，想来一定是因为所有的候鸟都已经离开了。


End file.
